kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Oborofuji
|rōmaji = Oborofuji |chinese = |alias = |type = Automaton |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Shoko Karyusai Japanese Army |previous affiliation = |occupation = Automaton |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |puppeteer = |previous partner = |base of operations = Japanese Army |status = Active |relatives = Shoko Karyusai (Creator) |counterpart = |magic = |weapons = |manga debut = Ex. 01 The Contract (mentioned) |anime debut = Episode 3 (flashback) |seiyu = |english voice = |image gallery = Yes }} Oborofuji ( Oborofuji) is the Automaton created by Shoko Karyusai for the Japanese Army. Appearance Despite of her seemingly good appearance, Oborofuji is regarded as "not beautiful" by her own creator.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 01 The Contract, Page 5 She has long, flowing hair, with her bangs curtained to the left side and she has long tresses that frame the sides of her face. She has an ample bust as well. She adorns her neck with a black choker that has a zigzag pattern, which hangs a diamond-shaped red gem. Oborofuji is dressed with a modified purple-colored kimono. The collar is round in shape and has a unique design, which is also seen on the upper part of the sleeves. Her kimono is fastened by an obi that has an obi-age underneath. The said obi has an obijime wrapped around it. The lower part of the kimono are tailored into three sections which are rounded and decorated by tassels on the hemline.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 3 History Shoko made Oborofuji in the name of Karyusai to show her ability as a puppet maker, and to publicly identify herself as a successor to her father, Kyoshiro Karyusai, who had taught her puppet making. Oborofuji had to be a Banned Doll because as an Automaton, firstly she should not depend on or strain a Puppeteer, and secondly she should be a powerful weapon. Thus to achieve these two aims, Shoko used condemned criminals' hearts for the parts of Oborofuji.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 12, Chapter 10 Plot Cannibal Candy arc Oborofuji was mentioned by Raishin Akabane, upon seeing Shoko Karyusai for the first time and asks if she was the one who created it. However, she replies that Oborofuji is a failure because she is not beautiful; however, thanks to her, she earned the fame that she has right now.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 01 The Contract, Pages 4-5 Abilities As stated by Raishin, Oborofuji was the "monster" that changed that the terrain of the training area for the Division Guards, suggesting that Oborofuji has fearsome and destructive power.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 01 The Contract, Page 4 Though her exact power and capabilities are currently unknown, it is said that Oborofuji has a high affinity with Mana, has kinetic performance, and is autonomous, to the extent that she can act on her own accord. She is also said to have control over an area. As a further testament to her power, Shoko thought she should not produce the Automaton anymore because when placed at the front lines for national defense, she is a slaughter weapon who is capable of massacring hundreds of thousands of people. Although Oborofuji is extremely powerful, she does not have a mind of her own and would only obey the Puppeteers that control her. Trivia *Her name, Oborofuji literally means Hazy Mt. Fuji. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll